As a technique for reducing high-frequency noise leak through power supply wiring in an optical receiver circuit, there has conventionally been a technique in which a main amplifier is supplied with a power supply voltage by second power supply wiring separated from first power supply wiring by which a preamplifier is supplied with the power supply voltage (for example, see JP-A-2003-332855).
In addition, as a technique for reducing an influence on an output signal of an optical receiver circuit, the influence being produced as follows: high-frequency noise that has leaked into an preamplifier and a reference voltage generating circuit in the optical receiver circuit appears as a difference between output signals of the preamplifier and the reference voltage generating circuit, because the ground impedances of the preamplifier and the reference voltage generating circuit are different from each other; and the difference is then amplified by a main amplifier, there has conventionally been a technique in which the cathode of a photodiode is connected with the ground potential wiring in the optical receiver circuit through a bypass capacitor, in order to make the ground impedances of the preamplifier and the reference voltage generating circuit equal (for example, see JP-T-2008-507943).
In addition, as a technique for improving the resistance to static electricity of a broadband optical receiver circuit, there has conventionally been a technique in which the input-stage transistor in a preamplifier in an optical receiver circuit is provided with power supply wiring that is independent from other circuit elements in the optical receiver circuit (for example, see JP-A-2002-368112).